Road's Only Love
by neoe207
Summary: Pairings: AllenxRoad, ReeverxKomui, KandaxLavi, and TykixLavi so far... Yay! I finally finished ch 7! ch 8 will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope it's good….. and please ignore all my bad grammar and spelling…. Oh and I know it's short but most of my chapters will be short so if you don't like it don't read**

In Road's Dream world

"Mmmmm….." Road says as she maliciously licks up the blood from her candle.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!! h-h-h-h-how c-c-can y-y-y-you b-be h-h-h-human?!?!?!?!" Allen says while holding his bleeding eye and crying from denial and pain.

"Allen…. How many times must I tell you…. I'M NOT THE SAME AS YOU HALF ARSES!!!!! We are the Clan of Noah! HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Road.

"Y-y-you c-c-c-can't b-b-be HUMAN!!!!!! You, you, you, YOU KILLED LINALEE AND MIRANDA!!!!!!" Allen screams as he shakes from sobbing while staring at the 2 cold, lifeless bodies lying at his feet.

"Oh, Allen, it's not that bad," cooed Road while putting a doll like expression on. "You still have me," she says as she walks over to Allen and embraces him.

Allen's vision becomes blurred as she hugs him then everything goes black….

In an Unknown House

Allen awakes to find himself in a room that looks exactly like his room at the Black Order.

"Oh, god, what a horrible nightmare…" Allen says as he stares at the ceiling not noticing his multiple injures.

"Oh, good morning Allen! How did you sleep? Are you feeling better? How are your injures?" squeaked a small girlish figure with an umbrella as she walked in through the door.

"Why did you keep that exorcist boy anyway? Relo. You know the Earl will spank you rosy! Relo"

"Oh, Millenie won't do that to me! Anyways, I like him!"

"O-o-oh g-g-g-god!" screamed Allen as he starts to weep… "It wasn't a nightmare!!!!! They really are dead!!!! WHY!?!?!?! WHY DID THEY DIE AND NOT ME INSTEAD?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"YOU!!!!! YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!" Allen screams as he lunges at Road to strangle her but then falls and cringes in pain.

"Allen I wouldn't do that if I were you you'll just make your wounds worse" said Road in her sing songy way.

"Road-sama! Why won't you just kill that exorcist!?!?! Relo"

"I told you! I like him!"

"Road…." Allen whispered while lying on the floor staring up at her with foggy almost lifeless eyes.

"Yeeessss, Allen!"

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why LenaLee and Miranda? Why not me?" Allen whispered again.

"I like you! And they weren't much fun…." said Road happily.

"I'm sorry LenaLee and Miranda…. I couldn't save you…."

At this Allen started to fall asleep and Road lifted him onto the bed. Soon after she left him, Allen was fast asleep.

Millennium Earl's Room

A fat, clownish looking man with an enormous smile and top hat, rocks back and forth on a chair while knitting. He starts to talk to Road but he doesn't look up from his knitting.

"Road. Why did you keep that Allen Walker?" calmly says the Earl to Road while he continues his knitting.

"Um…. I think he will be a good asset to us? Yeah! That's it! He will be a good asset!"

"You just like him don't you."

"Maaaayyyybbbbeeee"

"I won't make you kill him if you can make him into an asset for us, but if you don't…." said the Earl in a happy tone but you could tell that he had added a warning under tone.

"OK"

At the Black Order

"You guys don't care about me at all!" whined Komui while hugging himself and drinking coffee… then spitting out said coffee… "Bck! This coffee is horrible! I want my beloved sister's coffee!"

"BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!"

"I'll get it," says Reever.

"Hello? What! Oh god…. Okay I'll tell him…."

"Supervisor…"

"What is it, Reever!?!?!" says Komui still mopping about his coffee.

"I think you should sit down…."

"Oh! So now someone starts to care about their poor over worked supervisor!"

"JUST SIT!" Reever yells as he is close to tears.

"Okay! Okay… I'm sitting… Now what is it Reever?"

"I don't know how to say this but….. Miranda and LenaLee are…. dead…. and there has been no sign of Allen except his exorcist coat which has been torn to shreds…"

**Ok I made it a bit longer…. I hope it turned out better than the last version….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I really hope that you enjoyed chapter 1 even though it was short….**

Komui just sat there… his face was blank, lifeless… He felt as if his very soul had been torn from his body and was split in two. Komui just couldn't believe, no, wouldn't believe what had been said to him. Was it some kind of sick joke among the Science Department? Or was it a spiteful message from someone out to get him? Or maybe it was true… _NO!_ It couldn't be true, Komui told himself. Reever placed a hand on Komui's shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort his supervisor. Komui just shrugged it off and stared at him…

"Reever, what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?" said Komui while still in a daze…

"Komui…. I... I know it's hard but you have to accept that your sister is gone now, but she's in a better place now…" said Reever struggling to find the right words the whole time.

"I… I want to be alone now, please…" Komui stuttered as he was trying with all his might to fight back the river of tears that was building up in his already glossy eyes.

"We understand Supervisor…." said 65 as Reever lead Komui out of the room to his bedroom.

In the Unknown House

Allen was still sleeping when Road reentered the room… She had been thinking a lot over the past few days about how to make him useful to the Noah Clan…

"Allen…" Road said in an almost motherly tone. "I brought food…" this time shaking Allen slightly.

Allen woke with a start. Then he graciously accepted the food and thanked Road for it. He still hated her from the depths of his heart but he was grateful for her help…

"Road… I understand why you are helping me, but why are you still helping me even after I tried to strangle you about ten times?"

"Well you haven't killed me yet… So I think it's still okay for me to take care of your wounds!" chirped Road.

"Well…. Thank you Road, for everything…" Allen said as gave her a half hearted smile and drifted off to sleep again…

"Oooooooo! He's sooo cute when he's asleep!" piped Road while trying not to wake him.

In Komui's room

A month had passed since that tragic day when the Black Order lost 3 of its most valuable exorcists. Komui hadn't left his room even once since then. He wouldn't even talk to anyone about it and just sat on his bed all day staring out the window as if LenaLee would come back to him if he kept staring.

There was a knock at the door…

"Komui… may I come in?" there was no response… So Reever opened the door and came in.

"Komui, I just want to talk…" Komui just kept staring… "you don't even have to reply, just hear me out… The whole Order is worried sick about you… we're afraid you're going to hurt yourself…"

"Reever… it's true isn't it… L-L-L-LenaLee is d-d-d-dead!" Komui turned towards Reever and then started crying so much he was shaking.

Reever was so surprised when Komui spoke to him he had fallen out of his chair because this was the first time Komui had spoken to anyone in a month. But he was now making his was over to his Supervisor and started comforting him as if he was a child… Reever hugged him and started rocking him back and forth.

"Shuu, shuu, it's ok, everything is going to be alright…"

In Millennium Earl's Dining Room

Allen peered around nervously… Today was the first day he would be dining with the Noah Family… He was sitting next to Road while she was attempting to do her homework.

"IT'S NOT SWEET ENOUGH!!!!!!" screamed Skin, a rather large and strong Noah with a very short temper.

"You wouldn't know sweet, if it bit you in the butt!" said a Noah sitting on top of another Noah's head.

"Yeah! Yeah! You wouldn't know sweet if it bit you in the butt! Hahahaha!!!!! You just keep thinking it's sweet!" said the Noah being sat on, while she threw an egg at Skin.

A food fight broke out between the three and resulted in Relo having his face shoved in to a fruit. Road was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair and at this Allen became less tense and actually laughed. Once Road was back in her chair and everyone calmed down she introduced Allen to them.

"This is Skin," she said as she pointed at the large Noah. "And this is Debitto," she pointed at the one siting on top of the other Noah. "And lastly… this is Jasdero," she pointed at the one being sat on.

"Together we're Jasdebi!!!!!!!" squeaked Jasdero.

"Uh… nice to meet you?" said Allen, who had calmed down considerably after Road's little spill. But that calmness was quickly stripped from his body when he heard an oh too famliar voice…

"Good evening!"

Allen stiffened. He looked and hoped he wouldn't see what he thought he would see. Then he grabbed Road's arm and started to panic…

"Hi, Millenie!" called Road while waving with her free arm not attempting to free her other arm… For she was enjoying it…

"Yo, Tyki!" Road said to a tall, dark, genltlemanly looking man in a top hat and suit with tails.

"Yo, Road."

"Allen! So nice of you to join us!" said the Earl.

Allen just stared at the Earl… Allen wouldn't let go of Road's arm. For some reason it made him feel safe, as if no one would hurt him…

"Allen, you've already met Millenie, so this is Tyki!"

After Earl and Tyki were seated, everyone started to eat… Everyone except Allen. Allen had now realized that he was 'behind enemy lines' and any move he made could result in his death…

"Allen… why aren't you eating? I know how hungery you get…" said Road with a concerned look on her doll like face. Allen didn't reply, he couldn't, even if he wanted to… "Allen… are you feeling okay?" Road asked. Allen still didn't respond…

"Um… I don't think Allen's feeling too well… I'll take him to his room to get some rest…" said a concerned Road.

Once they were out of there, Allen felt so much better. But he was still fearing for his life… Road was leading to his room he had been residing in for the last month. It had been like his safe haven and he only left it with Road by his side. When they reached his room, he felt as if he would never be safe while he was here…

"Road… I'm so sorry… I just don't feel safe here… I don't think I'll ever be safe while I'm here… I have to leave…"

"Allen don't talk like that! I don't want you to go so you won't go! I'll keep you here no matter what and you don't have to worry about being safe… as long as I tell them not to touch you, they won't…"

"Road… I…"

"No. You're not feeling well… I'm going to put you to bed and I'll be in again later to check on you and I'll bring you some soup…"

"I…"

"BED, NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT! CHAPTER 3! FINALLY!**

In Komui's Room

Komui had been getting worse and worse as the months pasted by. He would only talk to Reever and he barely talked to him anymore. Reever would visit him everyday and he would see a decrease in not only his physical health, but his mental health too. When he talked he talked in incoherent rambles. He was as pale as a ghost and if you didn't know him better, you would've said he did drugs.

"Ree… I see… red… black… clouds… in you head… you looks funny…" Komui muttered when Reever was trying to get him to eat some applesauce.

"Komui… just eat the dang applesauce…."

"Huh! Ree said a naughty word!" as of late, Komui had been acting like a five year old.

"JUST EAT IT!"

"NO!"

"I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOU'RE THROAT IF I HAVE TO!!!!!"

"Ree be mean"

"Please, Komui, eat it please…"

Komui just kept on refusing the food so, Reever was forced to leave, not knowing that he had left the knife, which he used to cut up Komui's chicken, in the room.

Komui looked at the knife… just seeing it triggered something in that five year old mind of his… It brought back thoughts he had, before he went into a childlike state, which made him block out these thoughts. _Should I? If I do… I'll be with my sister again… If I don't, I'll just be here, forever, with the pain of losing her… She's gone and not coming back… The only thing for me to do is to go where she is… It's the only way for me to see her and stop the pain…_ Komui picked up the knife. He twisted it between his fingers, seeing the silver glint. It looked so inviting to him, that glint. He raised the blade up to his heart, he closed his eyes, and plunged the object into his chest. _LenaLee, I'll be with you soon…_

In Allen's Room At The Noahs' Place

It had been exactly 6 months since Allen was first taken in by the Noahs. Allen would try to remember the… _oh. god. what was it??? I don't even remember the name anymore… What the heck is it??? I need to remember… come on… I can do it… I will remember, that place… CRAP! I don't know it!!! All I can remember is faint outlines of places and people!! What the heck is wrong with me!?!?! I mean… I've only been here for half a year and I can't remember anything but shadows!!!! _

Road had just walked into Allen's room to say good night to him.

"Hey! Allen! It's time for you to go to bed, but I want to know how your day was first! I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you that much lately… I had to do something for Millenie."

"Road? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Huh? Why do you thing there's something wrong with you?"

"I've only been here for a half a year, yet all I remember from before this is Mana and shadows from people I used to know… I mean… I don't even remember their names!"

"There's nothing wrong with that! I mean, you didn't even like it there that much anyway… so maybe you're just repressing bad memories?"

"Hm… you're probably right…"

"Of course, I'm right. And now it's about time for you to go to bed so… Good night, Allen!" said Road as she strolled out of the room.

"Good night…"

At The Black Order

Johnny was taking a short walk to take a brake from work, when he stepped in something sticky, warm, and red. _Eww… what's this? OH GOD!!!! IT'S BLOOD!!!_

"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!!! ANYBODY!!! JUST SOMEONE COME NOW!!" Johnny yelled as loud as he could.

Reever came running as soon as he heard Johnny scream. _I hope he's ok… if it's a Noah, then we're out of luck… all of our exorcists are out on missions…_

When Reever reached Johnny, he saw why he was screaming. And it wasn't Noahs or akuma… It was blood, lots of blood, coming from Komui's room.

"Oh god! Komui!!!"

Reever burst through the door to Komui's room. Only to find him lying on the floor, with a knife in his hand, and a rather large wound in his chest. Reever ran to him.

"You can't be dead!!! Wake up!!! Stop trying to scare us!!! We don't think it's funny, Komui!!! Just get up!!!"

Johnny was petrified… He had never seen anyone this bloody, let alone someone he knew and was friends with. He couldn't take it… something churned in his stomach, he hunched over, and added to the messy floor, his own puke.

Reever checked Komui's pulse, there was none… He pulled Komui up into his arms… _Oh god… How could I let this happen??? I loved him for god's sake!!! I should've kept a better eye on him… or maybe… I should've told him how I felt… maybe then he would've been able to know that there was someone who still loved him on this Earth… _Reever started to cry… and then pulled the dead Komui into a passionate kiss.

In Allen's Room At The Noah's Place

.:Allen's Dream:.

_Huh? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so bad? Ugh… I feel like I'm gonna puke…_

Allen looked around him to see a world of black, white, and red, lots of red… _What the heck? Ow! My head feels like it's going to burst! Oh god! _Allen fell to his knees, he felt his head, and across the top a cut began to emerge. But that cut wasn't just any cut, it was… a row of crosses. Allen looked around him again. But this time he saw not only black, white, and red, he now saw the shadows he was trying to remember, but they were killing some of the people he held most dear to him. They killed Mana, Road, and anyone else who tried to get in their way. Allen's face was soon covered in tears.

"NO!!! STOP IT!!!" at this comment, the figures turned towards Allen. 

"Ah… Allen, we missed you at the Black Order," the shadow with the girlish figure and long hair spoke with a smirk on her face. 

"Yes, we missed you and if you won't come back with us, we'll just have to kill you," stated the one with spiky hair and a hammer. 

"Yeah, Moyashi…"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!!! YOU KILLED MANA AND ROAD!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE THIS, 'BLACK ORDER', AND I HATE THIS WHOLE WORLD!!!" 

"Oh, well…" the one with a hammer hit him, the girl kicked him, and the man with the sword finished the job.

.:Allen's Room:.

Allen awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. He still felt like he was going to throw up and his head felt horrible. There was a knock at the door.

"Allen, are you ok? I heard you screaming from all the way down the hall…" Road asked him.

"I had a nightmare, my head feels like it's going to explode, and I feel like I'm going to puke…" 

"Oh! Poor, Allen!" Road cooed, ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. "It's ok… It's just a dream… why don't you tell me about it? It might make you feel better?"

"Ok…" Allen told Road every detail from his dream…

Road nodded and told him everything was alright… but she was secretly cheering inside her head… _WooHoo! Allen's going to become a Noah!!! Yes! This is the best day of my life!!! And it seems he's almost there too!!! _Road then gave him a kiss on his forehead that made him blush… 

"It's ok, Allen… You're going to be ok… and you'll soon never have to worry about those mean _exorcists _at the _Black Order_ ever again," Road smiled and skipped off to her room again…

Pretty soon Allen was asleep again, but he had the same dream over and over again… So after awhile, Allen was afraid, to even close his eyes…

.: 3 Weeks later:.

Allen was becoming an insomniac… He couldn't go to bed for the life of him… Road was becoming more and more worried about him… _It shouldn't be taking this long… he should be a full Noah by now… If it continues like this… He might… I don't even want to think about it… If I could just get him to sleep… maybe he could complete the process of becoming a Noah…  
_

"Allen, today, you ARE going to sleep. I'll do what ever I can do to help you achieve this goal and it will be achieved today." 

"Ok…" said a half dead Allen…__


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4****th**** chapter… I hope it is good… and I'm trying to post my chapters faster… so… yeah…**

_If these things don't get him to sleep… he might… die… OH GOD! Road! Don't think about that! This WILL work! _Road thought to herself.

"Ok, Allen… First, I'll help you into bed…"

"Ok…" the moment that Allen was lifted out of the chair he was sitting in, he fell limp in her arms.

Road decided just to pick him up and gently set him down on the bed. She brought out 3 goose down blankets and covered him with them; she made sure that she tucked in the corners.

"Ok, are we comfy?" Road asked.

Allen gave a half hearted nod, while staring at his ceiling, barely even blinking.

"I'm going to sing you a lullaby, and you're going to drink this warm milk, ok?" once again, Allen just nodded.

Road ended up having to help him drink the milk by sitting him up and opening his mouth for him.

"♫And then the boy…

Drifted off to sleep

Breathing heavily… the flames

Within the ash, one by one

Welling up, that beloved face

Thousands of dreams upon this earth

As your silver eyes tremble on

That night, a shining "you" is born

Hundreds of millions of months and years…

No matter how many prayers

Are returned to the earth

I shall continue to pray

Please, give this child I love

Joined hands, and a kiss ♫"

Allen slowly drifted off to sleep after hearing the lullaby of his father, Mana. For about ten minutes, he appeared to sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Mana. Road decided to stay, so if anything happened, she would be there to help Allen, by waking him from his deep sleep. In the back of her mind she secretly hoped that he WOULD have the nightmares… For that would mean, he would become a full Noah.

What Road began to see only made her smile in glee. _Yes, he's becoming a Noah!_

She watched with a smile on her face as Allen started to brake out in a cold sweat. He started to toss and turn violently in his sleep.

"NO!!! DON'T!!! I HATE YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Allen shouted frantically in his sleep, his body writhing as if he was attempting to push someone away.

All of this just made Road's smile grow larger… _I think… he's almost complete. _She watched in delight as he began to scream.

_Wait… um… I don't think this should be happening… What's up with his arm? _The boy's arm began to arc, his arm was activating and deactivating. It eventually went into a state where it was only half invocated. (A/N: tis very awesome looking! He looks like the SMEX! -fan girl squeal-) _If this goes on for too much longer… I might have to wake him up and stop him from becoming a Noah… It would be worse if he died than it would be if he just didn't become a Noah… CRAP!! AND I REALLY WANTED HIM TO BE A NOAH TOO!!! Well… I could wait just a little longer… maybe he'll finish the process before I have to wake him up… Allen, please hurry…_

"DON'T YOU DARE!!! I WON'T GO BACK!!! YOU KILLED MANA!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU UNWORTHY EXORCISTS!!!" Allen's arm was still half invocated, but a row of crosses began to appear across his brow.

Allen's green glowing cross on his hand began to turn black. _Wow… I didn't think anything like _this _would happen… Maybe this is what happens when a parasite type innocence has the Noah genes too… _Road felt the urge to poke his deformed arm. Her finger loomed dangerously over his arm. When she gave his arm a light tap… he looked as if he was having a seizure, and he ended up throwing up all of his 5 course dinner… _Eww… I'm never doing that again…_

"DIE!! EXORCISTS!!" Allen started to attack the air.

_Um… maybe I should wake him up now… I think he's done… and he's getting kind of violent…_ Road avoided an attack from Allen's deformed arm and gently shook him. Allen woke up, but his arm was still partly activated and there were still the crosses on his forehead.

"Are you ok?" ask Road innocently, as if she didn't already know…

"I… I don't know…" said Allen, while he cupped his regular arm over his mouth in a vain attempt to stop another puking fit.

"Lie down, Allen-kun," Road said as she pushed him gently down back into bed. "Just relax a little bit. I'm going to be just down the hall, so if you need anything, just call, ok?" she said as gently pushed back his bangs to revile the crosses… she then kissed him lightly on the forehead and left the room.

At The Black Order

_Ok. Reever, get a hold of yourself… It's been a month already… Stop thinking about him already! He's dead. Gone. Never coming back. Just get on with your life! Ugh… who am I kidding… I loved that stupid supervisor… Although I never told him… he still meant the world to me… Ok, ok… j-just keep your composure… Everything is alright… you have nothing to worry about… just keep cool, it's not like he just died… I mean... he's been dead for a month there's no reason at all to be like this! Just suck it up! _Reever walked into the Science Department for the first time in a month. The only differences from the last time he was here were that… Komui was dead… and he was the new Supervisor.

"Hi, Supervisor! How have you been? We haven't seen you in a whole month!" said a hyperactive Johnny.

"I-I'm fine…"

"I know this has been the hardest on you, Reever, but we all have to move on…" stated 65.

"It's ok… everything is alright… I'm fine…" said Reever, while trying to smile but could only get the ends of his mouth to twitch.

"Ok… well, we should all get to work then!" Reever clapped his hands together to get everyone to work.

At The Noahs' house

Road was worried. It had been a week since Allen had become a full Noah, but he didn't even have enough strength to get out of bed, let alone work with his Noah powers. He was barely eating and he whatever he did eat… he'd just throw back up. Allen also had such a high fever, that he was delirious…

"Allen, are we feeling any better today?" asked Road, in a very calming tone.

"Not…really…Mana… I feel really sick… maybe it was something I had when you took me camping?"

"Maybe… who knows…" Road had learned that Allen had taken to calling her by his dead father's name…

"Maybe it was that mushroom… but you had it too… so maybe not…"

"Probably not… do you feel like eating anything?"

"I do… but I'll just throw it up again… I really don't like throwing up… It feels bad…"

"Ok… do you want me to bring you some food anyway? In case you get hungry?"

"Sure…"

"Um… how's your arm feeling?"

"My a-arm?"

"Yeah, your arm…"

"Well I haven't really thought about it… But now that you mention it… it does hurt… really bad actually…"

"Ok. Well… you just get your sleep and I'll put some food by your bed if you get hungry… but right now, you need to rest."

"Ok…"

Road left the room and returned with a large plate of crackers and applesauce and about 5 minutes… By the time she came back… Allen was… _GONE!!! OH CRAP!!! He's probably clasped somewhere in the house and can't get up… I have to find him!!!_

Road searched and searched, but to no avail… She couldn't find even the slightest hint that Allen was ever anywhere besides his room.

"Have you seen Allen anywhere?" out of breath, Road asked Tyki.

"No… I can't say I have… WAIT! How come he's not with you or in his bed? He should be resting…"

"I don't know! I just left the room for a second to get some food for him and when I came back… HE WAS GONE!!!"

"Well… he's probably just passed out in the hallway… he shouldn't be too hard to find… And if you still can't find him… well… come to me and I'll help you…" Tyki sighed and went back to reading his book.

.:Allen's PoV:.

_Ugh… what am I doing here?_ Allen awoke to find himself in a small town surrounded by people. Allen started to back away…

"Wait, sonny… we're not going to hurt you… we just want to help you… you walked over here and the next thing we new… you were passed out…" said a gentle looking old man.

"I-I'm fine… T-thanks for asking… I don't know how I got here though…"

"Don't you remember? You were the one who walked over here in the first place…"

"I really don't remember…"

"Well… um… is your arm ok? I mean it's all red… and it looks like there's glass stuck in it…" the kind man leaned over to his hand and gently pet it. But the moment he touched Allen's hand… Allen started to scream…

Allen's arm began to change… His fingers became large sharp claws… and his cross turned a glowing black… His forehead also changed, a row of crosses appeared… Allen lunged at the people in the crowd and started to claw at them… The first one to fall was the old man, and Allen just licked the sweet, sweet blood from his claws. Everyone started to scream and run, but this just made Allen's heart pump that much faster. Now that he had tasted blood… he couldn't have enough…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!!!! . I'm trying to make each chapter longer and I'm also trying to update faster… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The screams, the blood, the adrenalin, the excitement, the death, Allen didn't know what he liked the best! The screams made him tingle in pleasure, it was like music to his ears. The blood, so… red, warm, and… sweet, it made him long for more… The adrenalin, oh god how it made him feel, it was like he was being shocked throughout his body… and it felt oh so good. The excitement, he felt as if he was a kid at Disney World for the first time. The death, to feel his sharp claws rip through the soft flesh, to feel their tender necks snap, to sense their terror of what was to come, to have all that warm blood splash in his face. He loved it all.

As a little boy fell to the ground, covered in blood, Allen smirked. He then licked the blood from his razor like fingers and broke out in a high pitched laughter. He would move from one person to the next, killing the pathetic weaklings. Oh what fun he had.

In a Forest

"What the hell?" Kanda asked.

Kanda and Lavi had been sent on a mission to a forest where there had been an unusually large amount of akuma. The only problem was that, when they were batting the akuma, the remaining ones fled.

"Why would the akuma leave? I mean they even had the advantage…" stated a confused Lavi.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Kanda, referring to screams coming from a near by town.

"Let's go! Maybe that's why the akuma fled!" Lavi and Kanda ran towards the screams.

In the Town

Allen was filled with true joy, it seemed as if life couldn't get better than this. He watched with delight as one by one they fell to the ground. There were only a few left, Allen's fun would soon be over, but he didn't care. He was going to enjoy these deaths all the more. He approached them, his blood covered mouth formed a smirk, and he raised his left arm, and hovered over them. He was about to swing down when he began to feel dizzy, the boy lifted his right arm to his head, he seemed to have a fever. _Shit! I don't want to stop! This is so much fun… ugh… _With all the strength he had left in his body, Allen sunk his sharp claws into the remaining villagers, killing them. _I really don't feel good… Maybe I should lie down… _Allen tried to walk away from his victims but ended up falling down about 10 feet away from them. He no longer had the strength to move, his arm and forehead turned back to normal, and everything went black.

As Lavi and Kanda approach the village, they both smell the pungent scent of blood, a lot of it. _I hope everyone is ok…_ thought Lavi.

Once they reached the village, they found that they were too late…

"Why did the akuma get here before we could!?" screamed Lavi, while he almost pulled out his hair.

"I thought Bookmen weren't supposed to show emotion," stated Kanda, as cold as ever.

"Y-you're right, Yu-Chan…"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Yu-Chan?!"

"We should give everyone a proper burial… So let's get started…" said Lavi, still trying to hold back tears…

Kanda got to work on making the graves while Lavi collected the bodies, buried them, and said prayers for them. When Lavi was about done burying everyone, he spotted a boy with white hair and a red ribbon around his neck…

"YUUUU-CHAAAN!! COME HERE NOW!!" Lavi screamed as loud as he could.

"Don't call me 'Yu-Chan''! And what is it, you stupid rabbit!?" Kanda yelled back as he walked over to him.

"It's Allen! It's Allen!" Lavi yelped as he ran over to the boy. "And he's alive!!!" he yelled as he checked the boy's pulse.

"What!?" Kanda ran over to see if the rabbit was just playing a joke on him. To Kanda's surprise, he saw that Lavi wasn't playing a trick on him, but was telling the truth.

"He must've just got away from whoever kept him for a year and saw this village being attacked by akuma… He must've tried to save everyone but ended up getting all beaten up and passed out… But! He's alive and that's what matters! Since everyone thought he was dead!" the rabbit yelled excitedly.

"Yeah… but doesn't it seem a bit suspicious that he was gone for a year when we find him… he's in the middle of a slaughtered village?"

"Well… The Allen we know would NEVER do anything like this… and you saw how the akuma left in this direction… So it must've been the akuma."

"Well… let's finish burying the rest of these people and then we can take Moyashi back to the Black Order to get him healed up and back to normal… Since where ever he was… probably had a negative effect on him…"

"Yeah…"

Once everyone else was put to rest… Kanda and Lavi scooped up Allen and brought him to the train station with them. Once they all reached the train, the bought their tickets and dragged Allen onto the train.

On the Train

About an hour had passed by, and Allen was still passed out. There was signs that he was alive though, besides his heart beat, he would toss and turn, and he would seem to swat things away. He would even cry a little bit here and there…

"Man… I wonder what they did to the poor little guy…" said a concerned Lavi. He then noticed that Allen was sweating a bit, so he felt the boy's forehead. "Oh… the kid's burning up… I hope we get there soon… He seems to be getting worse…"

"Che."

Allen then started to wake up, his eyes slowly opened, and he moved his hand to his head.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good…"

"Allen! You're awake!"

"So you finally woke up, eh, Moyashi?"

"Huh? Wait! Where am I?" Allen looked around the train cart and then saw Kanda leaning up against a wall and Lavi smiling at him.

"You're on a train, baka Moyashi."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE TAKING ME!?" Allen screamed. "ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME LIKE YOU KILLED MANA!?" Allen then lunged at both of them in an attempt to strangle them, but they both moved out of the way.

"What are you talking about, Allen? And what's gotten into you?"

"YOU BASTARDS KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Moyashi, what the hell are you talking about!?" Allen lunged at them again, but was only to be stopped by Kanda hitting him on the head with Mugen's hilt. Allen then fell limp on the floor.

"I wonder what they told the poor thing… Whoever had him for the past year must've really screwed with his mind… I mean… thinking that _we_ killed Mana… that's just wrong… Why would his allies and friends kill his adopted father?"

"Since when was I ever baka Moyashi's friend?"

"You were always his friend, Yu-Chan. And you know it!" Lavi flashed him a big smile only to be threatened by Mugen…

"Ok. Ok. Well we might want to tie him up for the remainder of the trip… because if he gets up we don't want him attacking us again…"

"Che."

At the Noah's House

"Allen! Where are you!?!" Road screamed, she had been searching for about two hours already… and she was having no luck whatsoever.

"TYKI! I CAN'T FIND HIM!" she burst through Tyki's bedroom door.

"Ok. Ok. I'll help you find him… Tease." Tyki called up the Tease and told them to search for Allen but they were not to hurt the boy.

The Tease ended up leading them out of the house and to a small village with blood and graves everywhere.

"Looks like our little Noah had some fun, but it also looks like someone found the slaughtered people and buried them. Also they must've found Allen and took him away."

"How could he? I mean just a little bit ago he was sick in bed and now this? I mean would he even have the strength?"

"He must've… and maybe when he was done, he passed out because he probably still had the fever… And after doing this much damage, I think anyone who is sick would pass out… So we can hope that maybe they just thought he was one of the people being attacked…"

"Well! Let's find him then!"

On the Train

Throughout the entire train ride, every time Allen showed any sign at all of waking up, Kanda would knock him out again.

"Yu-Chan? Why do you think Allen is like this? I mean why would he ever think that we killed Mana, you maybe… but both of us? That just makes no since…"

"Don't call me Yu-Chan! And why would I ever kill baka Moyashi's dad?! I hate him but I wouldn't kill his father!"

"Whatever you say Yu-Chan." Once again… Lavi was looking at Mugen's blade.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yu. Chan." Kanda seethed.

"Ok. Ok. No need to get violent."

Allen was still passed out in the corner when the train came to a halt. There were two people who got on the train and were searching every compartment. They were a tall man in a top hat and suit and a little girl with blue spiky hair. As soon as Lavi saw the Noahs, he realized they must've been the ones who had Allen for a year and messed with his mind, and now they were searching for the boy. So Lavi came up with a plan, an ingenious plan that would save not only Allen, but them too.

"Kanda… take off your coat…" said Lavi as he took off his own coat… "And put it on inside out… button it all the way, take down your pony tail, and… put this on… and _quickly!"_ Lavi took off his head band and handed it to Kanda.

"What the hell? Why should I do any such thing!?"

"Because the Noahs are coming and we need to look normal… so you're going to be my wife for about 5 minutes… and we are going to hide Allen and our exorcist coats…"

"No way! I'd kill myself before I did that!"

"_Just do it now! Or the Noahs will see us AND Allen and we'll be dead meat!" _Lavi hissed.

"Fine. But if _anyone _and I mean_ anyone_ finds out about this… I won't just kill you. I'll rip you to shreds. Got it!?"

"Ok. I get it. Now just get ready and quickly while I hide Allen and my coat."

Lavi found a space under the seats to fit both Allen and the coat… He squeezed them both under there and when he turned around… he saw Kanda… with his hair down, in a head band, and in what looked like a long black dress with buttons. Lavi couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," seethed Kanda.

"O-ok M-Mrs. Kanda!" Lavi started to crack up but was then face to face with a very angry samurai.

"I'm done. I'm done… ok… well lets sit and try to act normal… and don't worry you'll be out of that soon enough…"

They both just sat down when they heard a light knock on the door.

"Hello! May we come in?" said the tall Noah.

"Why yes. Come in and meet my um… wife!" said Lavi in as gruff a voice as he could manage.

"Why thank you. My name is Tyki Mikk and this is Miss Road Kamelot."

"Very nice to meet you! My name is L-Levi Parker, and this is my wife, K-Kandrina!"

"Nice to meet you!" squeaked Kanda, I mean Kandrina, in a small high pitched voice.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. But the reason why we barged in on you two polite people is that we are looking for our brother… He is a small, white haired boy with a star shaped birth mark on his face… He ran away from home, you see, and we are worried sick about our little Allen," Tyki smiled and looked extremely friendly as he said this.

"I'm sorry to say but we haven't seen your brother… We wish you all the luck in the world searching for him, though!"

"Why thank you. And thank you two for your time."

"Don't worry about it!" At this, Tyki and Road left the room and closed the door on their way out.

"Oh thank god." Lavi slumped back in his seat.

"I can finally get out of this ridiculous outfit!" Kanda changed back into his original clothes and threw the head band at the red head.

"I'll get Allen out from under there…" as Lavi pulled the little boy out from under the seat, he didn't notice that Allen was just pretending to be passed out.

The moment the white haired kid was out from under the seat, he sprang up and ran out the door screaming:

"WAIT! ROAD! TYKI! I'M HERE! SAVE ME FROM THESE PEOPLE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOD! GAH! I HATE MY INTERNET! On my computer, my internet has problems and doesn't even open up anymore so I had part of this chapter done already when I realized I have to type it all over again on my mom's laptop and I've had MAJOR writers block… so I'm really sorry for the late update… I hope you enjoy it though!**

The moment that Allen sprung out of Lavi's arms, Kanda was right after him.

"ROAD! TYKI! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE PEOPLE! SAVE ME!"

Kanda grabbed the white haired boy from the back and covered the boy's mouth. Allen struggled, twisted, and turned but to no avail. The samurai was already dragging him away from his one chance for freedom, pulling him from his family, his friends, his life.

Tyki had noticed Allen's screams and started to run after the boy but was too late… The samurai was already jumping out of the train window with the now unconscious white haired Noah and the red headed rabbit was right behind them.

"Tyki! We need to get Allen! Come on!" Road yelped as she attempted to pull the older man with her to get the new born Noah.

Tyki just stood there… if they went after the boy now, it would be a waste of time and energy. Their little Noah of Purity would probably be just fine at the Black Order for a little bit anyway… It's not like they would find out or anything… or at least not until it would be too late. Take the village, for example, that much damage with a tremendously high fever… imagine what he could do to the Black Order when he's well. They will probably think that the boy's unstable mental state was entirely their fault and would tend to him and make him as comfortable as possible. Yes, he would be fine at the Black Order until they would figure out a good plan to get their brother Noah back.

"Road, calm down… We'll get our Allen back soon; you'll see… we just have to be patient."

"But, why? Why should we just let those _filthy exorcists_ take Allen?"

"Because…"

"Uh-" Road was about to retort and keep pressuring Tyki to tell her what he meant but was stopped by a warning glance from her brother figure.

In a Forest 

"Baka Moyashi! You have to go and run off like that and reveal us to the _Noahs _of all people!" Kanda hissed at the unconscious Allen while pulling the boy behind him.

"Yu-Chan… you don't know what they told him… and if they somehow convinced him that we killed Mana… What else do you think they could've told him…? I mean, look at what he just did, run back to them instead of going back to the Order... So you shouldn't be so rough with the boy… or it might just make his poor mental state even worse…"

"I'll be as rough as I want and I'll be even rougher if you keep calling me 'Yu-Chan'!"

"Ok, Kanda… I won't call you Yu-Chan if you at least try to be gentle with the boy…"

"Che."

The three continued walking and being dragged for about a half an hour, until they spotted a large lake with little boats. Once all three of them were on the small wooden boats, Kanda and Lavi rowed for the next hour with the unconscious Allen there the whole time.

"Oh thank god we're here… any longer and I think Allen might've woken up and if that happened, I don't know what we'd do…"

"Che. Knock him out."

"Well we were in a boat!"

They jumped out of the boat and Lavi had the cursed boy in hand.

"Oh, crap… Allen doesn't know that Komui's dead… That will certainly not help him… Well let's focus on getting the little guy inside and I guess we can deal with that later…"

In the Black Order

Everyone was busy working when a loud screaming was heard throughout the Order: "INTRUDER! AKUMA ALERT! INTRUDER!"

All of the finders, available exorcists, and able bodied science department members gathered at the front gates and prepared for battle, but then suddenly a very familiar voice came through said gates.

"Let us in, you bakas! We found Moyashi!" Kanda bellowed.

"And he's not an akuma! He's just cursed, remember?" Lavi yelled.

"Gate Keeper! Open the gates now!" Reever commanded.

"B-but t-the a-akuma!"

"It's not an akuma! Remember the boy, Allen Walker, the boy that you thought was an akuma when he first came to the Order? Well this is him now! So just let them in!"

The gates suddenly began to open and then the two entered carrying the white haired boy. In about two seconds everyone gathered around him.

"NO! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE! HE NEEDS SPACE! And he's not in the best mental condition either… The Noahs messed with his brain, the poor kid…"

"He was held by the Noahs!"

"Is he ok?"

"Why is he passed out?"

"It looks like he has a fever…"

"We should take him to the infirmary…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok! Lavi, you take him to the infirmary! And Kanda, you get him something to eat when he wakes up!"

"Why do I have to get that Baka Moyashi food?!"

"Because I said so."

"Che."

"Just go!"

Everyone then went their separate ways to take care of Allen, the much missed "spirit" of the Black Order. He used to bring joy to all of the members and when they thought he was dead, it seemed as if everyone went into a depressive state. The Order had seemed lifeless, dead, ghost like. But now everything was going to go back to normal, Allen with his warming smile would be there to tell them everything was alright and that we were going to win this battle and save the world. Or at least that's what Reever thought until he saw what Lavi truly meant by "poor mental state"… It had been 2 days since Allen had come back to the Black Order and Reever finally had time to visit the boy to see how he was doing. When he arrived in the infirmary, he couldn't believe what he saw, Lavi was just trying to give Allen some food and he was screaming his head off.

"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU KILLED MANA! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"Allen… I did not kill your father… Nor am I going to kill you… Will you just eat the food? I don't want you to starve…" Lavi sighed as saying this as if he had said this multiple times.

"NO! YOU KILLED MANA! IT'S POISONED! I WANT ROAD AND TYKI! WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING THEM!? WHERE!? ROAD! TYKI! HELP!"

"Allen, I didn't kill Mana, it's not poisoned, and Road and Tyki aren't here… Please just eat the food…"

"Why? Why aren't they here? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?"

"I never did anything to them… and they never were here…"

"Road, Tyki, where are you?" Allen whispered as he covered his head with the covers and started to cry.

"Um… maybe I came at a bad time?"

"Oh… no Reever, it's fine, maybe you could talk some sense into him… and you had to inspect his innocence anyway right?"

"Yeah… I'll try…" Reever approached the boy who was crying underneath the covers. "Allen, I'm not going to hurt you… do you remember me?"

Allen just shook his head under the covers, he had no idea who was talking to him, but for some reason he felt like this person was kind and trustworthy… So he decided to peak out from under the pile of blankets.

"Ah, there's that little face I remember, I've waited a long time to see that face again… So, Allen, do you think I could take a look at your arm?"

The boy shook his head furiously and pulled his deformed arm close to him. He didn't want anyone, no matter how nice, to touch his arm. It hurt so bad to have anyone touch it… he couldn't stand it and he defiantly didn't want _that exorcist _in the room or anywhere near him.

"Oh, come on, I won't hurt you… and if anything makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop, ok?" Allen still shook his head and then pointed towards Lavi. "Oh! Do you want him out of the room? If he leaves will you let me take a look at your arm?" Allen nodded.

The man looked at Lavi and then the red head left the infirmary.

"Ok, he's gone… do you think I could see your arm now?" Allen nodded and reluctantly stretched out his deformed arm for the nice man to inspect. Reever first just looked at the arm, it seemed as if nothing was wrong, so Reever decided that it would be safe for him to feel the innocence arm and inspect it more thoroughly. He gently rubbed his hand on the arm but the moment his warm fingers pressed against the crimson skin, Allen screamed as he started to convulse. The boy's innocence arm went into that same half invocated state it has gone into a few times before and it started to flail left and right swatting the air. Then, the little boy just stopped moving and lay on the bed very still with his eyes shut.

"A-Allen? Are you o-ok?" Reever asked very tentatively after being almost slashed by the white haired boy's arm.

Allen just lied there with his arm still half invocated, but was now unmoving.

"Allen? Are you ok?" he asked once again, this time becoming filled with worry and moving closer to the boy.

And then, _it_ came, that blood curdling sound that chills you right to the bone. That chuckle, no, that insane laugh that should never ever come from one such as Allen, but now, right now, at this moment, that exact insane evil laugh was coming from the boy.

"Heh! Am _I _ok? Well, I'm just fine, some might say dandy even!" the snapped boy opened his eyes to reveal gold eyes instead of his normal silverish blue ones and then started to approach the Science Department Supervisor. "If you should be worried about _anyone_, it should be yourself!"

"Allen? What the hell did they do to you?" Reever said while backing away but still mesmerized by those golden orbs.

"What did _they_ do to me, you say? _They_ did nothing, but make me better, made me realize my true purpose in life, realize my full potential! But like I said, if you should be caring about anyone right now, you should be thinking about saving your own life! HAHAHAHA!" Allen smirked, he was about to kill the Supervisor of the Science Department and he was happy as Hell! This was a golden opportunity and he wasn't about to pass it up! But he also wasn't going to kill him without having a bit of fun first. He looks around the room and is able to find… not much… but that's not a problem for Allen, he just uses his razor sharp claw like fingers and slices a post off of the metal infirmary bed.

Reever was now being backed into a corner by the insane golden eyed boy carrying a metal bed post in his non-claw like hand.

"W-what are you going to do with t-that?!"

"This? Oh, well, I'm just going to have a little fun!" the golden eyed Allen said with an innocent look on his face.

He took that post and started to whack the older man with it with amazing force. Reever was so terrified that he couldn't even scream, but eventually his vocal cords allowed him to get out the single word he needed to have ten people rushing to save him.

"HELP!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Just shut the hell up! Do you want to ruin my fun!? I'm just playing! There's no need to spoil the fun!"

Allen was already splashed with Reever's blood and Reever was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. He also had a few broken bones when Kanda came rushing into the room with Mugen unsheathed.

"Moyashi!?"

Allen turned to face the samurai with those big golden eyes of his and a bloody smirk on his face.

"You! You father killer! How dare you interrupt my game! I was finally having fun in this place you brought me to and you go and ruin it! And here I was finally thinking I might like this 'Black Order' and then the person who bought me here destroys my hopes of having a good time! Great! Just great!" Allen then left Reever alone a switched to Kanda.

The boy approached him with the bed post, but then decided to throw the bed post and attack with his claws instead. He lunged at the older boy but he easily dodged the attack and once again used Mugen's hilt to knock the boy out.

By now, everyone had heard the ruckus and was either already in the infirmary or on their way down. They were all gathering round Reever and Allen.

"W-what happened to Reever!?" Johnny asked.

"Moyashi happened…"

"WHAT!? ALLEN DID THIS!?" everyone screamed in unison.

"Yes." Kanda said in as little words as possible, like always.

"Reever, are you ok?" inquired 65.

"Y-yeah…"

"Did Allen really do this to you???" asked Crowley, the vampire like exorcist.

"Y-yes… I don't really know why… I was just inspecting his innocence when I touched his arm and he looked like he was having a seizure and his arm half invocated itself and started to go crazy, but then he just passed out… So I asked if he was ok, and he didn't respond, so I asked again and that when it looked like he snapped… He started laugh really high pitched and then he opened his eyes and they were no longer his normal silverish blue, they were… gold… Then he started to say things that made no sense and then he started to attack me… He would talk about having fun and then Kanda came in and saved me…" Reever then tried to get up but was stopped by Kanda.

"You baka… don't move."

"O-ok…"

"What can we do about Allen? I mean… what it sounds like is that the Noahs did something to his innocence, messed with his mind, and did something to trigger that reaction when his innocence arm is touched…" stated the Bookman to be.

"Well… we don't want him to wake up and do anything like this again… so why don't we put him in the 'white room'?" inquired 65.

"That might be best… I mean he won't be able to hurt himself or others in the 'white room'…"

Lavi and Crowley carried Allen up to the "white room" on the 17th floor, while the others got to tending to Reever's wounds.

.:Twelve Hours Later:.

Allen awoke to find himself tied up in a straight jacket, lying in a small white bed, and in a large white room with pillow looking things covering all of the walls and ceilings. He didn't like how he was restrained and that the room was so bright, so he shut his eyes tight and twisted and squirmed with all his might to get out of the jacket that bound his arms together behind his back. But then a golden golem flew by his head and started to play a recording:

_A tall man with an exorcist coat, long red hair, a mask covering half of his face, and a large brimmed hat appeared in front of Allen. _

"_Hello, idiot. I heard you came back, alive, good for you. I also heard that you are as crazy as you can get in the head. Well I don't care about that! You idiot apprentice! Getting yourself caught like that! And then letting them screw with your damned innocence! And on top of all of that, you let them mess with your mind a make you a damned lunatic! You are a disgrace and I can't believe you were my apprentice! And because of you they want me to come back there and see if I can talk any sense into you or if I could just get you to behave! I HATE it there! But because of YOU, I am being forced to come back! When I get back there I'm going to rip you limb from limb! GOT IT!"_

_And then the picture went fuzzy and disappeared._

Timcampy then closed his mouth and went to go snuggle up against Allen's neck to show the boy how much he missed him. But Allen just backed away from the little flying golem and cowered in the corner of his small white bed. He didn't know why, but seeing that man, and hearing his harsh voice just made him chilled to the bone and frightened out of his wits. He also felt a deep hatred bubble up from the depths of his heart for this red haired exorcist, and it wasn't just his average hate of exorcists, it was hate with a passion. He felt as if he saw that man in person, he would wring the man's neck.

The came a knock on the door, not a knock actually… more like a kick… and then it came once more… Then there was _that _voice.

"LET ME IN YOU IDIOT!"

"Cross… it's not like he could let you in… For one, it's locked from the outside, and for two, he's in a straight jacket…" stated Lavi as he unlocked the door.

"YOU!" The older man screamed at Allen while stomping towards the boy.

Allen was half temped to cower in the corner but was also half temped to lunge at the man named "Cross" and bite him if he had to. And… hate once again won over fear. He lunged at the taller man with all the force he could manage without the use of his arms and actually bit Cross so hard that he bled.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING AROUND BITTING PEOPLE!? YOU NOW GOT ME ALL DIRTY FROM YOUR FITHY SLOBBER!" so Cross then decided to fulfill his threat of ripping the boy limb from limb and lunged at Allen.

Allen reacted to the lunge by attempting to bite the man again but failed and was pinned to the ground. Allen then resorted to hissing out every curse word known to man.

Lavi just stared at the two of them fight, with Cross obviously having the advantage, but that little Allen giving him a hell of a good fight. _Man… Even when he doesn't remember who Cross is… he still remembers all the hatred he had for the man…_ Lavi finally decided to brake up the two and ended up getting cursed at, bitten, punched, and kicked, but finally succeeded in stopping the fight.

"Why don't we all just _try_ to be nice?"

"Never."

"You killed my father, why should I listen to you?!"

"I never killed your father…"

"Yes you did. You bastard."

"I didn't damn it!"

"JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

"NO!" Allen and Lavi shouted in unison but then Lavi received a death glare from the boy sitting on the floor in a straight jacket.

They all continued fighting for about five minutes until Timcampy decided to step in and stop it all by chomping down on all of their ears. But by now it was late and Cross and Lavi were forced by Reever to leave the room and let Allen sleep.

.:Two AM:.

Allen had not been able to sleep. How could he in this straight jacket anyway? But then again, if he slept, how would he know if Road or Tyki came looking for him? He desperately wanted to go back with them… He hated it here, especially after they locked him in this room for just having a little fun… And now this "Cross" guy… he didn't even know why he hated him so much but he really wanted to kill this man more than anyone, even more than he wanted to kill Mana's killers. When Allen was lost in his train of thought, he didn't realize that there was a tall man in a top hat and suit coming though the door of the white room, without opening it. But he was awakened from this train of thought when the man placed a hand over his mouth and picked him up.

"Hey, Allen. Did you miss me?" Tyki whispered.

"Tyki! I'm so glad you're here! I hate it here! Everyone is so mean and I missed you guys so much! I even missed Skin…"

"Whoa… you really did miss us!"

"Can we go now?"

"Of course."

As Tyki was about to leave the room while carrying Allen, none other than the infamous Lavi appears.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

"Well, we were just on our way out… so if you'll excuse us, my dear Lavi…"

"You are not leaving here with Allen!"

"I think I am… and to be honest, I don't think he really belongs in this place, unlike you…"

"And why not!?"

"I wasn't kidding about him being our brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviews my story! I love you all! And here is chapter 7! WOOT! And I am soooo sorry for the extremely late update… I had a very bad writers block and I was even considering posting from the part I was stuck at and asking for suggestions… But then so much of this chapter would be spoiled it's not even funny… so if this chapter completely sucks… please tell me… but please don't be too mean…**

"What the hell do you mean by _your brother!?_"

"Lavi… I feel ashamed that a bookman to be is so dense that he can't even see what's right in front of his eyes…"

Lavi looked at him blankly… Calling _him_ dense? If anyone here was dense, it was the Noah standing in front of him holding the little boy that was like a younger brother to him... Of course Allen belongs here! He may have a few problems with his mind right now, but with time and love, that can all be fixed. He would never belong with those human haters, he worked so hard to save everyone he held dear to him, and he would never ever want to join the Noahs!

"Oh, still don't get it I see… If I have to spell it out for you I will. Allen is our brother. He is a Noah. He doesn't belong with you or anyone here for that matter! He only belongs with us." Tyki said holding the now sleeping boy in the straight jacket.

"HELP! HELP! A NOAH IS TAKING ALLEN!"

In two seconds flat, Cross, Kanda, and Crowley were all there to help Allen. Well… not Cross, or Kanda… they both hated that baka… but they would sure as hell not going to let a damned Noah take the boy.

"Where the hell are you taking Moyashi?!"

"YOU IDIOT! GETTING CAUGHT! AGAIN! YOU STUPID APPRENTICE!"

"W-who, w-who is t-that?" asked Crowley while pointing at Tyki.

"It's four against one now! What do you say to that, Tyki?!" bellowed Lavi at the Noah.

Tyki held his pointer finger up to his lips. "Shh, now… You'll wake him…" he then pet the sleeping boy's head.

"Don't give us this shit! What the hell does the Earl want with an idiot like him?!" Cross yelled at Tyki.

"As I've already told this kind young man over there, Allen doesn't belong here… He belongs with us, the Noah family, because he's a part of the family."

"And what do you mean by that?! You were the ones who made him go insane! If he's anyone's family, he's ours!" yelled Crowley, his innocence now activated.

"How about we let him show you what I'm talking about?" asked Tyki. "Allen, sweetie, will you wake up please?"

"'m tierd mm… Teakii… sleapy…." (Translation: I'm tired, -mumble- Tyki, sleepy)

"Please, Allen, we need to show these nice people something, will you please get up? I'll have the akuma prepare a feast for you."

"Ok, ok, I'm up… Wait! Tyki, why are we still here? I thought we were going! Why aren't we back! I wanna go home! I don't like it here!"

"We'll be able to go back very soon, ok? But I would like you to show these nice people something, ok?" Tyki then whispered something in the boy's ear and a large smile spread over the boy's face.

"Really? I can do _that_? Are you sure? YAY!" Tyki then undid Allen's straight jacket and the boy gave him a huge hug. "YAY! THANK YOU!"

Allen hung his head and suddenly had a dark aura seeping from him, "_I'm going to make you regret ever taking me here. You pieces of shit. You filthy, dirty, disgusting exorcists. You took me here against my will when I was defenseless! And then you spoiled all my fun when I was finally enjoying myself! And now when I try to go back home, to my family, you say that I belong HERE! WITH YOU! I NEVER BELONGED HERE! I NEVER WILL! WHY WOULD I WANT TO LIVE WITH THIS PILE OF FILTH AND ALONGSIDE MY FATHER'S KILLERS! YOU BASTARDS ARE REALLY IN FOR IT NOW!" _his voice had changed; it was so evil that Crowley, Lavi, and even Kanda were terrified. Cross on the other hand, was not so affected…

"Stop trying to look threatening, you idiot! You are nothing more than my idiot apprentice! You will never be able to scare me! And calling US filthy! Now that's just going WAY over the line!"

Allen snorted at this, "Heh! Me! Your apprentice! Don't make me laugh! Why would I EVER work under a filthy exorcist like you? HA-HA!" he then fell to the floor laughing and started to roll on the floor holding his stomach because he was laughing so much.

"Uh… Allen, it's not THAT funny… Why don't you just show them what I told you to do?"

"HA-HA! It is that funny! HA-HA! He's that stupid that he thinks I worked under him! HA-HA! His apprentice! HA-HA!"

"Allen, if you don't hurry up, I'll leave without you…"

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" the boy then snapped out of his giggle fit and glomped the older man. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! DON'T LEAVE!"

"I won't go if you do what I told you…"

"OK!"

Allen stood up and the dark aura was coming out of him again, and lifted his head to reveal golden orbs instead of his silver ones, a large smirk on his face, and last but not least, a row of crosses across his brow. Suddenly, the room was filled with slow falling snow. But then, it swirled around the boy and actually pet the boy! He smiled and then lifted one hand and flicked it; the snow then spun rapidly and turned from pure white to a deep crimson. The crimson flakes gathered around Cross and he was engulfed in a tightly packed cocoon and was left there to freeze to death. Allen then did the same for the others but with each time, the snow grew a shade darker of red.

"Now, what do you say about Allen not being a Noah? He just so happens to be the Noah of Purity and he has powers beyond what even we could imagine. I mean we never expected him to be able to slaughter an entire village when he was that sick!"

Lavi, who was not in the red snow cocoon yet, was stunned, how could Allen, the most gentle and sweet boy in the whole Order, slaughter anyone? Let alone an entire village? And now, he was attacking them, and was about to kill them! Was this a nightmare? Was he dreaming it all? He had to be… _b-but it's so cold… why is it so cold? What is this red stuff? The ice, is cutting into my skin, is that blood? Yes, it must be, but if that's blood then why am I so cold? Why, Allen, why? Why are you doing this? Why did you join them? Why? So… cold… I'm going to die, aren't I? No, I don't want to die yet. I have to save everyone… Yu-Chan, yes I have to save him, Allen, Crow-Chan, and even Cross, I have to save them all… I can't die. _

"Come now, Allen. We don't want you overworking our self again," Tyki beckoned to the Noah of Purity but received no response.

Allen just stood there, he was so tired, but he wanted to finish off these filthy exorcists. He could still feel their life force, faint yes, but still there, they were still on this earth.

"Allen, if you don't stop soon, you'll overdo yourself again, just like you did in that village, and you know what happened when you did that? You passed out and you were taken to this horrible place. Now we have the chance to take you home and get you away from here and if you overdo it here, who knows what might happen, I mean in a building full of exorcists, all of whom think you are 'just a little messed up in the brain'… Allen? Allen? What the hell are you doing? ALLEN WHAT EVER THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS WALKER! ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!"

"H-help… I t-think I'm going to…" and at this, the boy and the snow fell to the ground… and suddenly, all of Tyki's senses were distorted. All he heard was the crush of bone on the stone cold floor, all he could smell was blood, and all he could see was Allen's head being smashed on the floor and blood going every which way.

"A-Allen? A-Allen?!" Tyki crawled over on all fours to the bleeding boy. He was so stunned that he really thought his sadistic mind just created the whole scene just to freak him out. Or that it was a new power of Allen's that he wanted to test out on Tyki and any second now, Allen would appear behind him laughing his ass off. But sadly, that was not the case, all that appeared before him was the real thing. His little brother really just had his skull smashed against the stone floor.

"A-Allen…" Tyki lifted the unconscious boy's bleeding head onto his lap as gently as he could, and took off his coat and used it as a makeshift ace bandage for the boy's head. He was terrified of lifting him enough to leave with him so he could get the other Noahs help, but he needed to… So as carefully as possible, he picked up Allen, while supporting his head, and started to walk out of that building…

"H-hey… W-we will have Allen back, even if he's a Noah… Reever will find a way to reverse it… and we will have our Allen-Kan back…" Lavi whispered to Tyki as he walked away, and then Lavi fell unconscious just like the others beside him…

Once Tyki was out of the Black Order, he called as loud as he could for Road... He knew that he couldn't get back to the Noahs' House by himself with Allen in this condition, so he hoped that Road would be able to sense his need for help and come with her door, so they wouldn't put Allen in more danger.

A moment after Tyki called, Road's door appeared and she hopped out. "Hey, Tyki! You got Allen back! Good! Hey… you look ragged and stressed… Is Allen that much of a handful? Wait! Oh my god! What the hell happened to Allen?!" at this, she rushed over to them and tried to inspect the boy, but was stopped but Tyki.

"I will explain what happened when we get back. But right now, we need to get Allen to the House as soon as possible, he really needs help."

"Ok. Quickly, get into the door."

After Tyki and Allen were through the door, Road was following right after, and once they were all inside, the door shut and disappeared into thin air.

At The Black Order

Johnny was taking his early morning stroll when he decided to see how Allen was doing. But with Johnny's bad luck, instead of finding Allen sleeping in his room, he finds Crowley, Lavi, Kanda, and Cross unconscious and wounded in front of Allen's room and Allen nowhere insight.

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" once again, Johnny is the one screaming at the top of his lungs when help is needed.

At Ark City Hospital (A/N yes… Ark City Hospital… I know… it sucks…)

Tyki and Road both knew that pacing was one of the worst things they could do to calm their nerves, yet with Allen's condition still unknown, they just couldn't help it… Tyki then stopped suddenly and slammed his fists on the coffee table.

"DAMN! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Road placed a comforting hand on Tyki's shoulder.

"Tyki… It's not your fault this happened… and that kind of thinking won't help anything… we just have to wait and hope… There's nothing more that we can do…" Road wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that when she said this, a tear escaped Tyki's eyes.

Then, as Tyki was about to reply, a man in white came out of the operating room. He was then bombarded by the two Noahs wanting more than anything to know Allen's condition…

"I'm sorry… There's nothing mo-" The man went limp and then Tyki and Road saw what had happened. A claw was stabbed through the man's back.

"Nothing more, you say? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can't do anything more… NOW! HAHA!!"

"Now, now, Allen, this man helped save your life. Is that anyway to treat him?" said Road in her fake scolding voice while wagging her finger. Allen looked down and shuffled his feet in a jokingly shy way.

"Allen, you gave us quite the fright there, promise not to overwork yourself again, ok?" the now smiling Tyki stated.

"I promise!" Allen smiled and hugged them both. "I missed you guys SO MUCH!!!" The boy buried his face in both of their shirts and began to cry. Tyki then patted his younger brother's back in a comforting fashion.

"Allen, let's get out for here."

At The Black Order Infirmary

"How are they doing?" inquired 65.

"They are acting quite weird, if I'd had say… They are all… Well… Why don't you take a look?" responded the Black Order Head Nurse.

65 entered the room occupied by the trio and was shocked at the sight. Every one of them were tossing and turning while mumbling about this, that, or the other thing… But what was truly strange about the sight, was that they were all sleeping and tied up to the beds.

"Mana! Haha, that's funny, Mana! Stop it, Mana! That tickles" Lavi giggled away…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanda wailed.

"No, Master… Please no more debts…" mumbled Cross.

65 left the room, albeit a little bit creeped out, but still wondering about this strange occurrence that had begun just after their little Allen was taken away from them again. Then suddenly, a thought came to his mind, what about Arystar Crowley?

"Excuse me, Miss… But what is the condition of Arystar Crowley?"

The nurse turned on her heels and replied, "Arystar Crowley? Oh… I am sorry to have to break the news to you, but regrettably, he has passed on…"

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! –is crying- I know it is short, and it sucks… And I am sorry for killing off Crowley after he was only there for what? Like 1 or 2 chapters? SORRY!!! Also… Sorry again for the extremely late update!!! –bowing down at your feet- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!**


End file.
